


The beginning

by KitKatLew



Series: The wonderful world of Parenting (With Klance) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, Gay, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatLew/pseuds/KitKatLew
Summary: Lance and Keith adopt their daughter.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The wonderful world of Parenting (With Klance) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069997
Kudos: 15





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I hope you like it. Lance 31 and Keith 33

Lance and Keith has been married for seven years and had begun the process of adoption. After months of paperwork and waiting, one day the phone rang. It was late at night so they really weren’t expecting it to be the adoption agency. 

“Lance your phone is ringing!” Keith called to Lance who was getting ready for bed. 

“I’ll call them back. It’s probably just Pidge wanting to tell us about some breakthrough she had.” Lance came to bed and cuddled in with Keith. 

*Ring-Ring*

“Look likes it’s not me this time.” Lance smirked. 

A slightly annoyed Keith answered the phone. “Hello. Yes, this is he.” Lance couldn’t hear the person on the other line but Keith just kept saying yes and okay a lot. “No problem we can be there in half an hour. Alright, goodbye.” 

“I’m dying over here, who was it?” Lance was impatient to find out who was calling this late. Keith looked almost in a trance. “You okay?” 

“That was the adoption agency they have a baby for us.” They both sat there unsure of what to do. “Let’s go get dressed.” Keith said after a few minutes they had to get to the hospital. Even though they were willing to take any age they agency had a baby for them. 

“Okay. Yup. Let’s do this!” Lance had begun to process what was happening. “Do you know how old the kid is or if it’s a boy or girl? Not that is matters.” 

“They didn’t say I should have asked. Lance we don’t have a crib!” Keith started to panic. 

“Keith calm down. Just breath, we can figure it all out later.” The pair got dressed and went to the hospital the drive was short but not fast enough. They were both so terrified yet excited. 

When they arrived they were directed to the NICU where Caitlyn, the adoption agent was waiting for them. 

“Thank you for coming so late.” She told them. 

“It’s not a problem.” Lance replied. Keith has barely said a word since he got the call. 

“We have a baby girl for you.” Caitlyn said. Keith’s heart almost stopped. 

“Really?” He replied. 

“Yes.” Her tone became slightly less cheery. “She was born eight weeks early so she is very small but the doctors have high hopes for her recovery.” 

“Can we asked what happened to her parents?” Lance was curious. 

“It was a girl only nineteen all on her own and she died of heart complications almost immediately after birth.” Caitlyn was very straight forward with them. 

“So where do we sign?” Keith asked bluntly. 

Caitlyn look slightly stunned. “Mr. Kogane you do realize that she’s a sick baby and may not make it we just called the two of you to see if you would be interested if she made it through. You don’t have to commit right now.” 

“I know.” Keith responded calmly. “But she if she’s sick and there’s no one here for her we want her. Right Lance?” Lance nodded. “Even if she doesn’t make it she still had someone there.” 

“I agree,” chimed Lance.” Any child deserves love and a family.” 

“Alright, if you two are sure you may go in and meet her. The birth mother requested that her name be Evelyn. If you don’t like it we can change it on the forms but for now her bed says Evelyn.” 

“Evelyn sounds perfect.” Lance looked to Keith.

“Sure does. Now let’s meet out baby.” 

They walked into the NICU and they saw a pink tag with the name Evelyn. They walked over and saw a small baby who was barely a foot long and mostly tubes and wires at this point.

“Can I help you?” A nurse walked over and asked.

“Ummm..” Keith said but Lance helped him out.

“We are going to be adopting her.” Lance said proudly. 

“That’s amazing.” The nurse’s face lit up, “babies in this situation are always much harder to find homes for.” And if Lance and Keith needed another reason to do this they just found it. 

“How is she?” Asked Keith. 

“She’s small but stable she should be able to leave by the time she’s about a month old.” The nurse talked more about the whys and hows of the Evelyn’s health.

“Well at least we have time to buy a crib.” Joked Lance. 

The month Evelyn was in the hospital zipped by and before they knew it she was in the car seat ready to leave the hospital.

When she finally fell asleep that night both Lance and Keith were so worried neither of them got any rest. But as things went on and they got more comfortable parenting didn’t seem so hard anymore. They were happy just their little family.


End file.
